


Slate

by knowa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, First Mate, Friendship, Growing Up, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowa/pseuds/knowa
Summary: Rogers had Rayleigh, Luffy has Zoro, Kid has Killer, & Law has Lea.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Establish

Whitlea liked children. 

They were small and soft and cute and could be eaten like a gumdrop. 

She watched as Rosi chucked Law out the door. 

The small boy that appeared before the Donquixote family was pale.

Like her. 

She couldn’t describe what she felt…but if she had to put into words, she would say she almost felt a kinship with him. 

Doffy explained the country of Flevance and the white ore that they were, once upon a time, famous for, leading to the boy’s appearance to her as he read from the book on Flevance. 

She would not lie if she said she didn’t feel a bit let down by that…but at least, for now, she had one that looked similar to her.

She, in her original form, sat on Doffy’s lap, blinking her many eyes at the pictures and words splashing across the page.

The rest of the family was off, collecting money, extorting citizens, causing mayhem, etcetera… Doffy told her to stay behind, that it would be overkill for her to go as well. 

It was calm and quiet… She could feel her eyes close. She curled up her legs and tucked herself into the crevice of his arms, deciding to take a nap. 

Doffy had already removed his glasses before reading and soon, he too fell asleep, the Flevance book covering his face. 

Not long after, the Den Den Mushi rang, Whitlea jumped out from Doffy’s arms and changed into the convenient human form as she walked over to pick up the phone.

“Hello?” her soft voice whispered but it mattered not as behind her, Doffy woke up in a sweat, gasping. He picked up his glasses, along with a bottle of whatever alcohol was nearby and got up from his seat. 

Whitlea turned and handed the receiver over to him, as he threw the bottle behind him after taking gulps down. 

Should she clean up? She didn’t want pests to gather or…wait, maybe she did? And should let pests gather? No… no one wanted to see her eat them… 

She went out to find a mop and broom to clean up. 

The others will be back before dinner. She can prepare food in time then. 


	2. Human

Whitlea was helping Rosi with his wound, using her webbing and flittering around his torso.

It was a fairly deep wound… She didn’t ask questions but Doffy did when he walked by, asking what happened.

She noted that Law’s heart sped up ever so slightly but left it alone as Rosi scribbled out that an enemy had wounded him.

Law was tiny and bitter…like an espresso. 

Not that she was allowed to drink any…Doffy got so angry the last time she did…

But he was a human espresso.

And she wanted to carry him around, but he was very against skin ship and any sort of physical affection.

Not that she tried…but she watched Giolla and others get rejected.

Shame.

So, she made him carry her instead.

She sat on top of his head, his fluffy hat, in her spider form.

He resisted at first, but she persisted and in the end, won.

It was about a year in when he first saw her human form.

She realized that he never saw her outside of being a spider, if anything, he probably assumed that she was a pet and never questioned it.

Seeing as he didn’t know about her, he immediately tried attacking her.

He was easily taken down.


	3. Introduction

“Lea- _san_ …why did you stay with me? Why do you still stay with me?”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No…it’s not that. But you were with _him_ and the others for much longer than me.”

“Do you believe that I will leave you just as easily?”

“No…you would’ve left earlier if so. You’ve been with me longer than anyone else, but I realized I barely know anything about you.”

“Do you need to know someone to want to be with them?”

“Usually, you do.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Everything…anything.”

She was quiet for a bit, wondering where to start…

She puts her head on his shoulder. He used to reach her knees... When did he get so big?

She leans against him as she begins.

“When I die, an egg that I left somewhere in this world will hatch and another generation will be born. Through eating flesh, memories are taken in and those memories are passed down to the next generation. I don’t look through those memories because I can be left stuck in them as they go back hundreds of years. In those memories, however, one stands out as it continues to repeat, and it’s waiting for D.”

“’D?’”

“Would you like me to tell you?

This time, Law was quiet, hesitating before he replied. What it means to be a D and have the name D…

“…no.” He decides. Not this time. “I want to know about you.”

“…I was an egg when Rosi found me. He was looking for food.”

She speaks softly in her usual whispery voice and he rests his head on hers, leaning back against her.


	4. Children

Whitlea watched as the children grew. Two years passed by, with the Donquixote pirates looting, attacking, business dealing, fighting, and toasting the time away…

Law was taught Gladius’ marksmanship, Lao G.’s martial arts, and Diamante’s swordsmanship.

With her, he was learning to hone his reflexes.

She was fast. She could brag to anyone that she was the fastest in the world. Nothing could touch her.

They played tag.

Or at least, she considered it playing while it was considered training for him. He cried out in frustration whenever she knocked him over with a poke to his sides.

Baby 5 and Buffalo laughed at the sidelines watching him.

But they got their own turn as well.

Occasionally, she took care of Dellinger. He was so soft and small…

She resisted taking a bite out of him.

He was, however, being particularly wiggly when she was trying to clean him up, so she chomped down on his face.

Just a little.

She didn’t take a piece of him or anything.

But he was so shocked that he stayed still while she cleaned him up.

After that though, he took to biting others.

When asked by Giolla where he learned such behaviour, Whitlea left the room without notice.


	5. Meeting

When he first met her, he was wary. It was hard not to when there was a giant albino spider with fangs as large as his face….but no one in the Donquixote pirates minded and treated her like one of them.

The spider was very clever and acted almost…motherly towards the children. She patched up clothes with webbing, helped with dressing wounds, laid traps, and took down other pirates, monsters, ships…

They called her Whitlea, Lea, Whitey…

Law never knew that the spider was a woman. He was surprised by the stranger woman on board when she came out of Corazon’s room.

She was, in a word, white.

White hair, white clothes, and white skin, paler than him…he almost thought he was seeing someone with the same syndrome as himself but she was extremely unnatural looking—more so than him. So much so that he froze in place, hesitating for a few seconds before he attacked.

He was quickly pinned to the floor.

“Law…” she spoke, in a quiet whispery tone. “Why are you attacking me?”

He struggled as he bit out that she was an unknown and what was she doing here—

“Ah.”

And she realized the problem, she let him go and transformed back into the form he was familiar with.

As a spider, she waved her front legs at him, before transforming back into a woman.

“I am Whitlea. I was given a fruit that changed me into a woman. It’s easier not being human though…”

Her voice was soft and like a whisper and he had to concentrate, leaning towards her to listen carefully. She barely moved her lips to speak.

Now that he looked at her carefully, there were several things that were off… Uncanny…

She didn’t have toes for one.

She was tall. Her legs and arms were long and gangly… as were her fingers that curved into sharp points, like hooks…no fingernails either. Her hair was very fine…gossamer-like while her eyes…her eyes…were closed. 

She helped him up from the floor and leaned into his face before he could move away.

“Do you want to see?”

Before he could say anything, she opened her eyes and a gasp escaped him. 

Within each eye socket were four eyeballs. all focusing on him.

She closed her eyes and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Everyone prefers I keep them closed.”

“…how can you move around without them?”

She tilted her head at him, almost like wondering why he would ask such a question.

“I don’t need to physically see anything.”

She walked past him, slowly, delicately, quietly…towards the stairs leading to the deck. Law followed.

“I can feel the vibrations through the ground,” she explained. “Right now, Giolla is in the kitchen with Dellinger, Baby 5 and Buffalo are on the deck playing tag with Senor and Machvise watching, Gladius is down where the cannons are, Doffy is resting in his room, as is Rosi, Trebol is up on the mast, Diamante is in a hammock, and Pica is helming the ship.”

They reached the deck and like she said, there were Baby 5 and Buffalo running around while Senor and Machivise sat nearby and past them was Pica at the helm.

She turned to face him.

“The heart rate speeding up…the blood rushing…the smell of nervousness on people who lie… Biology doesn’t lie.”

With that, she left him on the deck, changed back into a spider and skittered to some corner.

That was a warning, he thought. He was sure it was.

It’s already been a year since he’s joined. He wasn’t hiding anything…All he could think of was the day he wounded Corazon. She must have known but didn’t tell anyone. She came out of Corazon’s room…did he tell her to keep quiet?

He scowled as he decided to forget about it. It’s already been a year. If nothing was done, nothing was done. There’s no point in worrying about it.

Baby 5 and Buffalo yelled out for him when they noticed him.

He walked over to the two.


	6. Start

Whitlea grew depending on how much food she got.

She also shrunk depending on how much she starved.

Everything about her was to draw her prey in.

She stood out with her appearance alone. Her voice was soft to get people to come in closer.

Law would’ve been more fascinated if he wasn’t so stressed from Corazon’s insistence that there was a hospital somewhere in the world that could cure him.

“Rosi…”

“GAH! WHERE’D YOU COME FROM?”

“I was under Law’s hat…”

“FOR A MONTH?!”

“I’m such a small spider now…”

“Lea- _san_! Take me back!”

“The hospitals nearby…won’t help. The babies told me.”

“The babies…?”

“The spiders. Please give me something to eat first…I’m so hungry…”

“Ah, I have some dried meat—”

Corazon suddenly turned back around and had on a face of terror as he realized something.

“YOU’VE BEEN WITH US THIS ENTIRE TIME!”

“…yes.”

“HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW?!”

“Everything.”

Corazon beat himself over for being so careless. Whitlea considered his panicking for a beat before confessing.

“Rosi…I already knew everything before this.”

He turned back with the same face of terror.

“STOP THAT!” yelled Law.

She continued on, “I won’t stop you from trying to cure Law. I won’t tell Doffy anything.”

She looked down at her hands.

“But I’m sad. Why didn’t you take me with you? Again…please stop leaving me behind.”


End file.
